


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Sometimes

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Derogatory Language, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Moving On, Not Beta Read, Old Steve (mentioned), Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: A Hydra controlled world has gotten information about another Earth, one recovering from Thanos and the Infinity Stones where there is a new Captain America and no Steve Rogers.Their own Steve Rogers is tasked with going there and bringing out the Winter Soldier to rule with.It should be a simple enough mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Prefacing this with if you somehow missed or didn't read the tags there are character deaths in this and rape. The rape happens right after Steve reveals who he really is six ~~ dividers down if you want to skip.
> 
> Steve is from a Hydra world in this where he is called Militant (which I took from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2) and willing to do anything and everything for Hydra to succeed. I do not hate Steve as I am a stucky shipper but the concept was so fascinating to me from this story kernel that I ran with it and it evolved into Sam/Bucky. Because Bucky needed a happy ending and for a way to move on from End Game.
> 
> The Russian that Bucky speaks is Don't tell me what to do and the one word Steve speak is rusted.
> 
> Satan's Claw is a weapon Strucker in the comics has, I like to mix comics stuff in when I can.

Steve Rogers, aka Militant, stood on the bridge of the Hellacarrier staring at a hologram of Earth. Not his Earth though, a different Earth, a weak Earth. An Earth that had been ravaged by the Infinity Stones and had just started to try to get back to normal. “A perfect time to strike,” Schmidt had told him. Not only was the recovery a perfect time frame, there was also no Steve Rogers on this Earth. No opposing force.

Steve crossed the bridge and descended into the Hellacarrier’s bowels to find Tony Stark, aka Tactical Force, pouring over the last calculations from the machine that would send Steve to a different universe. It was a simple circular pad but had enough power to break through the multiverse.

“Even through the suit we built, this is likely to sting,” Tony told him.

Steve put on the white and grey suit. It was to match the one on the other Earth, he needed to blend in. They had been monitoring the other Earth for a few weeks now.

“I’ll rest and lay low before making myself known.” Steve picked up an empty case that had been sitting on the floor. A black case his target would recognize.

Schmidt came in, red skull shining in the low light. Ever the perfectionist, he was in uniform. “Once you are there, it will be difficult to contact you. We will monitor you here and contact you only when it is deemed necessary. Do you have the device?”

Steve turned and nodded, patting his thigh. “Once we take control, I’ll activate it, and the army can come through.”

Schmidt smiled. The only way to tell was his teeth pulled back away from his lips. “Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra,” Steve and Tony responded as Schmidt left.

“You know he’s going to be there,” Tony said as he typed in some code.

“I’m well aware of that,” Steve said as he adjusted his suit.

“You think he’s going to give you a choice this time?” Tony paused.

Steve glanced up at him. “ _I_ gave him a choice and he refused; he’ll make the right call this time. I’m sure of it.”

Tony nodded and they were silent as he tapped away for a moment. “All set. Hold on and try not to get sick or anything till you’ve made it. Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra,” Steve breathed and was zapped away, body tingling like a soft fire was covering him.

~~~~

Steve approached the apartment, a little surprised to be in Brooklyn after so long, but he knew it was familiar, a comfort to his target.

Steve knocked on the door.

“Who is it? A gruff voice called.

He had to fight back the urge to laugh, it had been too long; he was almost sentimental. But he had a job to do and he couldn’t let old feelings get in the way. Hydra was counting on him.

“Who does it look like?” Steve answered back, sure he was in sight of the peep hole.

“Can’t be, we buried you.”

Yes, that was why he was here. To replace an old way of being Steve Rogers.

“Tell me something only Steve would know, if you are him.”

Steve smiled softly. Good thing he had most of the same experiences then, at least from what he had gathered while observing this Earth. “When you graduated high school, you bought a bottle of whiskey. We sat on the roof and drank half of it. Well, you did. I got sick after three shots. But as we were sitting there you leaned in and kissed me. You brushed it off as an accident, but I knew later that it wasn’t.”

There was silence for a moment and then a click of a lock as the door opened.

Steve’s eyes flicked to Bucky’s left side as he holstered a knife. Something to take off him later.

“Sorry, I just had to be sure,” Bucky explained.

Steve shrugged. “Just glad you didn’t stab me.”

Bucky’s lips twitched then he looked Steve over. “How did you—did you just get here?” His eyes were on the case.

Steve nodded. “That Steve you buried was from another timeline. To stay intact there always must be a Steve Rogers,” Steve recited Schmidt’s prepared explanation.

“So you were stuck till the other Steve died?” Bucky’s brows furrowed as he thought about it.

Steve nodded in response to Bucky’s question. “Which is fine, a few of the stones were tricky to put back.”

“Are you going to go back to being Captain America?” Bucky’s slight frown indicated he didn’t want that, but he’d never say so.

“No, I think I need a rest. Thought I could have it with you Buck.” He put on his most charming smile.

Bucky adverted his gaze and stepped aside to let Steve in. “You can stay here since all your stuff was claimed by other Steve. I think you should tell the others you’re back.” Bucky shut the door behind Steve, avoiding Steve’s comment.

“After I change,” Steve laughed. “And is it so bad that I wanted to see you first?”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the carpet. “I thought you were gone, off to see Carter.”

Steve pulled the suit off his chest. “I said hello, but I was busy. I wasn’t going to leave after what I told you, that would have been awkward.”

Bucky let out a broken laugh. Good, just as they had seen, the Soldier was upset and heartbroken. Now he only needed a little push.

Steve took a few steps, ready to sit on the couch, half undressed but not revealing any skin or his Militant suit would be revealed.

“You’re just going to strip down right in front of me?”

Steve turned to Bucky whose cheeks were a faint pink. This was even better, there had never been any romance. It would be easy to break the Soldier then. “I did a few times in the war,” Steve said slowly like he was confused.

“That was a long time ago,” Bucky muttered, rubbing his left shoulder.

“I’ll go in the bathroom if you’re uncomfortable.”

Bucky pointed to a doorway slightly down the hall, opposite the kitchen.

Steve shut the door and took the suit off, staring at the Hydra symbol of his Militant suit underneath. He’d have to hide this where Bucky would never find it.

“Hey Bucky?” Steve called, “Can I borrow some clothes?”

After a brief second Steve heard Bucky walk past and down the hall.

Steve shed his Militant uniform and tucked it under the other one, setting them in the tub for now. The device to contact the army was on his left thigh of the suit. He’d need it soon enough, once Bucky was the Soldier again and they had conquered this Earth in the name of Hydra.

Bucky knocked on the door.

Steve opened it a crack and Bucky stuck his arm in, holding up a blue sweater and grey sweatpants.

Once Steve took them, Bucky shut the door.

This Bucky apparently didn’t wear underwear or had forgotten to give Steve any. How naughty. Although Steve had seen brief glimpses of this Bucky’s past for research, Tony and the other scientists had focused on Schmidt and the founding of Hydra at first, and then focused on Bucky as this Hydra was deliciously cruel to him. Not the Russians. This was why the Earth would be theirs. This Bucky was broken, he had no one and was a toy to be used by whoever wanted him.

Steve smiled. His cock was quite interested in this plan. It was perfect. Bucky wouldn’t reject his proposal to join at his side this time.

Steve left the bathroom after willing his cock down. He had been told to mold the Soldier in any way he saw fit. He hoped the others would understand seeing his ass for the final moments. “Should we go now?”

Bucky was sitting in the armchair, silent. He looked up at Steve. “We?”

“How am I supposed to get there?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “I should check in with Sam. He wanted me to look into something.” Bucky got up. He grabbed a set of keys and headed out to a motorcycle.

Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing at being so close to Bucky, watching him white knuckle all the way there.

~~~~~

Soon Steve was standing in the Avengers Compound being scanned.

What kind of name was Avengers anyway? Who were they avenging? What were the avenging? Why not some kind of league? Who many members were there? Who qualified? It was all silly, no order.

A man named Bruce Banner was behind the machine that was scanning Steve. There was no such man with Hydra, but this world had no Tony Stark either so there were compromises.

“He’s covered in multi wave length particles,” Banner said to the others that were there which included Sam, the new Captain America, Bucky, Tony Stark’s best friend, an Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, and a holographic image of the Wakandian princess.

Wakanda had been the last stronghold against Hydra, it had been a fierce and long fight, but ultimately, they were toppled with a huge loss of life. That was where Steve had made his offer to Bucky, standing among the smoking debris. Bucky had been there to defend the remaining resistors. That was where Bucky had died.

“I don’t see any Pym particles on your read out,” the princess told Banner.

“They dissipate over time,” Ant-Man replied. “And it’s already been a few days, right Cap? I mean Steve.”

Steve gave a small smile. Sam did not look happy at being potentially ignored as Captain America.

“Sorry, force of habit,” Ant-Man clarified.

“It’s ok tiny man, I just have a better way to kick your ass if you keep it up,” Sam’s voice indicated a joke.

“Ok,” Tony’s friend sighed. This was common based on his tone. How had they done anything if they were always bickering?

“Then as long as Captain Rogers shows no side effects, we will have to assume the other was indeed from another timeline,” the princess spoke up.

"There’s no way of knowing how he got through though,” Sam muttered so soft only Bucky and Steve would have caught it. “He gave me the shield and I just assumed it was you.”

Steve waved it away. “I was done anyway. I think I’ve deserved some rest; don’t you think?”

“Yeah man, you’ve earned it.” Sam nodded.

“As long as he’s clear,” Captain Marvel said with a glance over at Steve. He was glad to keep away from her, she looked like she didn’t trust easily.

They all filed out of the room, except Sam, Bucky and Steve.

Bucky and Sam talked business; some man Sam was trying to track down that was a French pirate? Steve wasn’t paying attention.

After some talk of planning Bucky came back over to Steve. Bucky gave a half smile and they left.

~~~~~

After that Steve made sure to remove the suits from the apartment, tucking them in a bin on the roof that stored snow supplies.

He memorized the layout of Bucky’s apartment while he was there, he didn't leave unless it was necessary.

The front door opened to the living room on the left with a dark grey set of a couch and two armchairs. A zigzag pattern for a rug was on the floor underneath them. Two windows framed the room. There was no TV or laptop, Bucky wanted as little possessions as possible.

On the right of the door was a closet for coats and a vacuum cleaner.

A little further in was the dining room. There was one window on the wall facing outside. A modest wooden table and two chairs sat on a circular blue knit rug. The wall dividing the kitchen and dining room held the glasses and silverware and other utensils in little cubbies.

The kitchen was a plum like color with a back door that led to the fire escape.

The bedroom was set at the end of the hall. It was a soft blue and the bed was in the middle of the room. There was one window on the left.

Steve took note of the knives in the kitchen and dining room, the obvious ones. There was a handgun in the drawer of the desk lamp that sat in the corner of the living room. Bucky was not without a weapon in any room. He was prepared. They all had to be tossed. For now, Steve let Bucky keep the gun under his pillow in the bedroom and five-inch bladed knife in the closet. Those would be last, otherwise Bucky would notice them missing.

Steve slept on the floor of the bedroom in a sleeping bag because Bucky was not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Steve.

Bucky had nightmares that apparently used to be much more common, at least from the passing comments Bucky made about the other Steve helping him through them. Steve would get Bucky a drink of water and a blanket to calm him when they became more frequent but caring in that manner for too long made him hate himself. It was disgusting.

Weeks passed. Bucky would leave, going out on missions with Sam to find the French man. Steve didn’t ask about it, hoping that meant Bucky thought he didn’t want to make him feel bad about how they went when they came back with nothing.

In between, Steve went after the leads Sam and Bucky found to kill them. At first it was just because he wanted Bucky to snap, but as he went, he realized it would get Sam away from Bucky. Steve hated Sam. Bucky wouldn’t need friends once Hydra took over. All Bucky needed was Steve.

Steve kept sabotaging, always timing it when Bucky had a bad nightmare or bad mental day. Those both increased as he started to not trust himself and Sam was asking questions about the deaths. Bucky knew he hadn’t taken out anyone, but he wasn’t sure who else it could be. If he suspected Steve he never said so, probably because he didn’t want to believe Steve was murdering the people they were trying to use to get to the French pirate.

Just to make sure things would look worse, Steve started to hang up on Sam when he called Bucky. Steve would make sure Bucky was out of the room as Sam had a predictable sense of timing, and then tell Bucky when he came back about the call. After the third time Sam had enough.

Steve could hear him tell Bucky, “You know what man, we have to find you a better way to communicate because obviously this isn’t working.”

Bucky, frustrated as he could never understand how he kept missing Sam snapped, “Maybe if you called when I wasn’t busy this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“You know when I call, why are you always planning stuff at that time?”

“I’m _not_. It’s never planned,” Bucky huffed.

"Uh huh. Just come in and we can sort something out.”

Bucky had stormed out to his bike and Steve hid the handgun away.

Bucky’s nightmares got worse as well, resulting in Bucky waking in a cold sweat and screaming and Steve was ecstatic, the plan would be completed soon. The Soldier just needed another push or two. One came in the form of a tense argument between Sam and Bucky.

~~~~

Steve was sitting on the couch as Sam stood near the door, arms folded over his chest.

Bucky faced him in a mirrored pose. “What do you mean I’m not allowed on missions anymore?” Bucky grit out.

Steve bit his cheek to keep from smiling.

“I’m sorry Bucky, I am, but this isn’t from me. It’s the higher ups, the people Sharon work with. They think you’re a liability. If they hadn’t been worried about you slipping when we started, they’re concerned now.”

“I’m not killing anyone,” Bucky growled. “Do you believe me?”

Sam sighed and rubbed at his face. “I’ll try to convince them but you gotta lay low until—”

“Until you make sure I’m innocent, until you trust me,” Bucky huffed. “You never trusted me and now you’re suspicious, but you won’t say so because you’re trying to be the go-to guy in all of this. Can’t ruin your shiny new reputation otherwise they’ll lock you up again.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he drew himself up, to fight. “You know what man? Fuck you.”

Bucky snorted. “You’d have to force me Wilson.”

So close. Steve’s eyes drifted to Bucky’s ass in the loose pants that he always wore. Probably to stop any comments about how tight his ass looked.

Sam shook his head and turned away. “Please just do us all a favor and back down while I sort this out.”

“Не говори мне что делать,” Bucky grumbled and Steve bit back a snicker.

Sam’s face flashed from annoyed to concerned but he sighed, and it was gone. “I’ll call when I have something, ok? Just try to pick up this time.”

Bucky grunted and Sam left.

Bucky turned to Steve. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t think it was right for me to interrupt Buck, and I don’t know your mission.” He blinked big innocent eyes at Bucky. It was sickening playing this part.

Bucky sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and walked into the kitchen. Steve got up to grab the knife from the closet and toss it out the window.

~~~~

The next few days were full of Bucky pacing and mindlessly doing tasks. He washed the dishes, cleaned the wooden floors, cleaned the bathroom, etc as he waited for Sam to call.

Steve knew now was the time to act and chucked the knife block out the back door one night while Bucky was on his hands and knees cleaning the bathtub.

The next morning Steve asked Bucky to get snickerdoodles at the store and watched him pause in confusion as he couldn’t find the knife in the closet. “Steve,” he called, turning the name into a question, “Have you seen my black handled knife?”

“Which one?” Steve replied as he popped out of the bedroom.

“The one that I store in the closet, it’s got a five-inch blade.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bucky sighed and ran the metal hand through his hair, tugging a little in frustration. “Guess I gotta replace that too.” He left and Steve tossed all the silverware into the trash.

When Bucky came back, Steve had thrown the handgun from under Bucky’s pillow down the fire escape. But Bucky found Steve sitting on the couch with a library book when he came in.

Steve watched him head into the kitchen to set the paper bags down. Bucky refused to use plastic, the one holdover from before the war.

Bucky was drenched as it had been pouring outside and he went into the bedroom to get dry clothes on, shutting the door.

Steve got up, Militant suit on underneath his casual wear. He knew as soon as Bucky sat down on the bed, he would check for his gun, it would be obvious that it was gone.

Steve headed to the bedroom and gripped the handle, squeezing slowly to crush the knob in his hand, listening for Bucky. There was a rustling of sheets and movement, the nightstand drawer opening, and then the closet opening and the light flicking on.

Nothing for a moment.

If Steve wasn’t careful Bucky would figure out it was him tossing all the weapons, he had to move.

Bucky checked in the sleeping bag.

Perfect. Steve opened the door silently and watched Bucky come into view.

He pulled the Satan’s Claw from his hoodie pocket. It was gifted to him by Strucker for the mission when they had watched this Earth’s Strucker die at the hands of a malicious robot.

The sound of Steve slipping the metal glove on caused Bucky to whirl around, but it was too late. Steve got Bucky right in the chest with the electric bolts and Bucky gave a cry before dropping to his knees.

Bucky panted through the shocks and Steve knocked him unconscious.

~~~~

Bucky woke with a groan, face down on his bed. His head ached a little and his chest burned, and he could still smell crackling electricity but if that was the extent of his injuries then that wasn’t too bad. Except he had Steve to deal with. A Steve he couldn’t trust, a Steve that had gone mad or something. It certainly wasn’t the Steve he had known and loved. Bucky sighed and went to sit up.

Except he was pulled back down by thick and heavy chains. He strained, pulling each limb and found he was spread eagled and naked on his sheets. That realization sent a cold shiver down his spine. What the fuck could Steve want with him like this?

“You’re awake,” Steve’s voice wandered in over Bucky’s left shoulder, from the doorway.

Bucky turned, hair obscuring his view.

Steve came over and brushed the hair away. A wave of revulsion spread hot up Bucky’s throat and he snapped his teeth at Steve’s retreating fingertips.

Steve’s lips twitched into a twisted smile.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Steve.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Bucky hissed. “My Steve would never do this.”

“That much is true. But he wasn’t yours, otherwise he’d be here.” Steve stepped back as Bucky yanked hard on the chains. “I think the right question you should ask is when am I from?” Steve sat down and pulled his maroon hoodie off to reveal a green and yellow symbol of a twisting tentacled—

No. Bucky turned to press his face into the bed. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Not Steve. Even it wasn’t his Steve, he couldn’t possible be…he would _never_ …

Steve pet Bucky, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I won’t hurt you, not unless you make me.”

Bucky shivered, arms straining in the chains.

“I had a Bucky and he’s dead, I understand your loss and how confusing this must be...”

“You don’t understand shit, least of all me.”

Steve’s face darkened and his hand drifted to grip the back of Bucky’s neck, like a collar.

Bucky jerked, legs gliding across the sheets.

“All I’m going to do is give you an offer, the same offer I gave my Bucky,” Steve whispered, “and if you refuse…”

“You’ll kill me?” Bucky sighed. At least that would lead to something productive. Sam could avenge him, and he’d finally be with Steve.

Fake Steve shook his head. “I don’t want to kill you, I didn’t want to kill my Bucky either, but he gave me no choice.” Steve sighed.

Bucky’s breathing hitched and his wide eyes flicked to the yellow and green outfit. “That color scheme is horrendous.”

Steve chuckled and moved over Bucky to rest against his ass.

He shut his eyes. God please no…

Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky’s back. “I know you didn’t get to enjoy the pleasure of Rogers’ body and I can give that to you.” He leaned down, pressing against Bucky’s back to whisper, “All you have to do is let go and say Hail Hydra.”

Bucky shuddered and tugged at the chains. The bed creaked.

“If you think I’m won over that easily then you’re an idiot,” Bucky said slowly, hoping that pissing this Steve off wouldn’t lead to anything violent.

His mind was screaming for him to get out of there, snap the chains and jump out the window.

“I know these chains won’t hold you, but they can be taken off if you just give in. Give me what I came here for.” Steve massaged Bucky’s ass.

Bucky grunted, trying to move under Steve’s weight. “Why come back in time all this way for me? Just because you don’t have a Bucky of your own anymore?” Bucky snuck a glance at Steve and that stupid symbol on his chest.

“I came from an alternate Earth, I crossed space and time for you. You’re my mission. And my mission is this…”

Bucky swallowed hard with the echo of his own words.

Steve undid his outfit, freeing his cock.

Bucky turned away, pressing his face into his pillow once more, heart hammering in his chest.

“You’re going to rape me?” Bucky choked out. “Some mission, you travelled all this way for sloppy seconds.”

Bucky grit his teeth as Steve pushed the head in.

“My mission is the Soldier. Ржавый.”

Shit. “Why not just come here and say the fucking words? Why spend weeks with me? Wh—aahh!” Bucky clenched, fists rattling the chains as Steve thrust all the way in.

“Because that’s too easy and we needed you to break. You’re prime for it without your Steve here. With the Soldier we can take over this Earth in the name of Hydra and you will be at my side. What could be better?” Steve pulled back, only to push deeper, making Bucky groan.

“I’ll never join you,” Bucky muttered.

Steve sighed and thrust hard and fast, making Bucky cry out.

Steve clamped a hand over Bucky’s mouth and nipped his hear, muttering, “You’re gonna be real quiet for me, aren’t you Buck?” He kept up his thrusts, making Bucky puff hard breathes out of his nose. “We can’t let the neighbors hear.” He trailed his other hand down Bucky’s back, over his scars, towards his ass, then down his thigh. It was slow and gentle, almost like the real Steve.

Bucky struggled, thrashing, trying to get a grip on the chains.

Steve grabbed at Bucky’s cock. “Settle down, just give in Soldat and you won’t have to worry about anything.” He kissed Bucky’s left shoulder; the metal fingers twitched in response.

Bucky’s cheeks burned hot in shame at the manipulation of the gentleness Steve was giving him. If this had been his Steve it would have been amazing. Well minus the chains. And the hard thrusts, and the hand over his mouth, that was a vice like grip.

Bucky closed his eyes and focused on breathing, trying very hard to not let the hiss of his trigger words slip through his mind. But it was extremely difficult. Each thrust and pant from Steve was pushing Bucky closer to that point. He dug his fingers into the wood headboard, trying to stay grounded through the feeling.

Steve pulled his hand away to grip Bucky’s hips as he snapped deep thrusts.

Bucky grunted and ground his teeth; the blankness was calling to him so sweetly.

Steve paused and pulled out, panting. He ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

Bucky breathed easier and tugged himself onto his elbows

Steve’s fingers danced across his skin again, up his spine and back down to his sore hole, circling and pushing at it. The warm touch caressed his thighs, pushing his legs open farther. “Perfect.” Steve’s hands massaged Bucky’s ass and his cock head teased his hole, poking at it. But Steve didn’t push in, just dragged his cock along Bucky’s crack, making him squirm. “Beg me for it.” The smugness in Steve’s voice didn’t belong there, not in this scenario. “Or better yet, since I’m so close,” Steve breathed as he leaned back, stroking himself, “beg for my come.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Bucky’s voice sounded tired.

“Because you’ll get to choose where it goes.”

Bucky froze and glanced over his sweat covered shoulder at Steve and that grinning skull on his chest.

Steve smiled sweetly. The fucker. Bucky would never dishonor Sarah Rogers by calling Steve a son of a bitch, but this Steve was certainly one.

“Please,” Bucky whispered as his eyes flicked to Steve’s dripping cock. “Not in me. On my back, my ass, my feet. Anywhere but in me.”

His breathing was sharp as faces and bodies of Hydra officials and officers of all stripes came in his mouth and ass in a blurred swarm of memories. Bucky ducked his head back against his pillow.

“Once more baby doll,” Steve crooned, rubbing Bucky’s right shoulder, just shy of slipping his hand over his neck.

“Please don’t come in me Steve,” Bucky said, choking on a sob. There was a momentary pause as Bucky sniffed back tears and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Steve laughed and thrust back in while Bucky cried out, “No! No please! Steve, don’t!”

Steve ignored him and thrust quickly a few more times before he came hot and deep into Bucky, filling him.

Bucky slumped in the chains and cried.

Steve pulled out, watching his come drip out of Bucky. “Look at you, so filthy. A well fucked whore indeed.”

Steve stretched and sighed, scratching his belly.

Just then there was the sound of someone coming down the hall and Steve turned before there was the clang of a shield and Steve was knocked off the bed.

Bucky whipped his head around, heart leaping into his throat.

Sam caught the shield and with a grunt smashed it against the chains holding Bucky’s feet.

Bucky pulled his legs up towards his chest as Sam leaned over him to bash the chains holding his wrists.

The second he was free; Bucky reached into Sam’s leather jacket and pulled a gun out.

“Hey, wait—” Sam said before Bucky turned and shot Steve in the head as he had just gotten to his feet.

Steve dropped to the floor.

Bucky handed Sam the gun back and slid off the bed, stumbling to the bathroom.

~~~~~

A while later, after Bucky had showered and gotten dressed, and Sam had called the body in to Sharon so no one would report gunshots they sat in Bucky’s living room.

Bucky had semi damp hair as he had gone out to buy some whiskey from the corner liquor store. He lounged in the armchair with a shot glass while Sam sat on the couch nursing his. “How’d you know?” Bucky asked with a clenched jaw.

“How’d I know what?” Sam leaned back and took a drink.

“About him, that he wasn’t…that he was…” Bucky sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I was suspicious from the start but had nothing but a hunch to go on,” Sam replied. “Mostly he kept acting weird in small ways that made me wonder why he had changed. And man, I mean this in the nicest way, but you are blind when it comes to Steve.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked to Sam.

“He knew that though.” Sam’s voice was soft, maybe the voice he used when talking to a distraught child or vet. He wasn't trying to piss Bucky off. “He used that. You said he watched you, so he knew if he just said the right things that you would never question anything.”

“I never said he watched me,” Bucky grumbled.

“Sounds like he did. Otherwise I get the feeling he would have blown his cover when he saw me.” Sam leaned back into the couch and was silent for a moment. “A world where Steve became Hydra…” He shook his head and took another drink.

Bucky cradled his glass. “I’m sorry,” he sighed and looked ready to say more when Sam cut in, pointing his glass at Bucky, “No. There’s nothing you have to be sorry for. I was the ass that didn’t trust you. If I had then we could have taken him down together.”

Bucky shrugged. “We kind of did.” A tiny smile tugged at his lips.

Sam nodded and finished off his glass, setting it down next to him.

“He’s right,” Bucky said after a moment and he set his glass down to pour another. “I am prime to be the Soldier again.”

“Like Hell you are,” Sam grunted. “He only said that because he was gloating. You’ve been stable this whole time.”

“Not recently,” Bucky whispered before he downed his glass in one shot. “If you hadn’t come in when you did, I could have slipped back, and he only had to say one trigger word. I’m not healed and without anchors I’ll lose myself.”

Sam licked his lips and asked, “Was Steve one of your anchors?”

Bucky nodded.

Sam leaned forward to look into Bucky’s eyes. “Then let me be your anchor. You may have a harder time remembering the past without Steve, but I can anchor you to the present. We can start there.”

Bucky tilted his head and muttered, “I thought you hated me.”

Sam huffed out a breath and shook his head. “Maybe at first mostly because you ripped the steering wheel out of my car but that was years ago. Once this whole thing clears up, we can go back to tracking down Batroc.”

Bucky blinked.

“And you have to move too.” Sam grinned as he lounged.

“You’ve been saying that since I came here,” Bucky said slowly, picking up on Sam’s teasing tone.

“Yeah but now you got a body so…” Sam shrugged and then sat up to grab the whiskey. “I don’t want to come on too strong, so blame the whiskey or you know just tell me no, but since you will have to move, I was thinking you could crash with me.”

“In the Avengers compound?” Bucky was astounded, what was going on?

“No, I have my own place. Not sure I want to be there just yet.” Sam poured his second drink.

“You want me to move in with you,” Bucky stated, staring at Sam, trying to figure out why he was doing this.

Sam nodded.

Bucky noted a light flush in Sam’s cheeks, which was likely to from the whiskey, but he wanted to be sure. “Are you attracted to me?”

Sam sat back quickly; eyes wide. He stared at Bucky as his cheeks flushed more. “What gave it away? Was I moving too fast? I had a whole plan to woo you with Marvin Gaye and candlelight and everything.”

Bucky dragged the whiskey back over across the small table. “Just to be clear are you attracted to me or the thought of fixing me? Because the wooing won’t work if it’s just to get me back to normal.”

“I want to help you so shit like this doesn’t happen again but that’s not why I’m interested in you. Why else do you think I’ve pushed your buttons all these years? I’m not that crazy to mess with every person who has a kill count like yours.”

Bucky downed his whiskey and tilted his head as he regarded Sam. “If I could get drunk, I’d probably kiss you. But let me think about all of it, please?”

“Course.” Sam nodded and they sat listening to the rain.

~~~~

A few weeks later Bucky had moved in with Sam and they were on a direct patch to Batroc with Sharon in tow.

Before Bucky went back on missions though, he cut his hair, severing that link to Steve and his past. He felt if he was making such a change as to move in with Sam then why not also make it obvious he was serious about letting Sam anchor him to the present.

The missions were successful and as the year wound down Bucky found himself being pulled into Sam’s arms as they danced to a record of Frank Sinatra Bucky had put on.

“To new beginnings,” Sam whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky blushed and licked his lips. Sam tasted like scotch. “I gotta keep getting you drunk then if this is how you act.”

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky kissed him back, a gentle press of lips before his hammering heart let him open for Sam’s tongue.

“Let’s go start the new year out in bed,” Sam grinned and led Bucky to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags please feel free to tell me.
> 
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr if you want to talk to me there about stucky or Marvel (I don't know how to link).


End file.
